


The Heat is On

by Rarlandcarjamin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Dick Tozier, El hopper (mentioned), Jim Hopper (mentioned) - Freeform, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Maggie Tozier is a great mom, Masturbation, Mike Wheeler (Mentioned) - Freeform, Smut, Will is an avid humper, Will is very horny, im sorry about the hopper joyce and el scene but it had to be done, jerking off, joyce byers (mentioned) - Freeform, like this is all smut, lots of humping, ryers, stop making Richie's parents mean you bullies, too many uses of the word cock, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarlandcarjamin/pseuds/Rarlandcarjamin
Summary: Richie was still asleep alright, the knocking on his door did absolutely nothing to wake him. He was laying on his back, mouth slack as soft snores escaped his lips, completely unaware of Will's presence. Oh, he was also fucking naked.aka Richie is sleeping naked and Will walks in and Will is a very very very horny boy
Relationships: Will Byers/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Heat is On

Will had always been referred to as a late bloomer by his mother, Jonathan, and his friends. It was blatantly obvious why: he was always the last one in his friend group (excluding the girls) to experience growth spurts, his small frame and squeaky voice sticking out in the group of tall boys with deep voices, he didn't develop romantic feelings for anyone while the others were in relationships and sucking face at the lockers, and - luckily he was the only one to know that - he had also fallen behind on sexual discoveries and urges. 

Now, at 18, he stood at 5'10 facing the reality of being homosexual. It wasn't as bad as the thought it would be back when he was struggling to come to terms with himself. The town didn't know, his friends didn't know, and his family...well...only Jonathan and his mother knew, but it rarely ever gets brought up. If it does, it's Joyce asking Will if he's seen any cute boys lately. Hopper and El are completely in the dark. Although Hopper went through hell and back to rescue him from the upside down, he's the  _ chief of police _ and who knows what he would think. On the other hand, El would only be confused and Will wasn't willing to test how well she could keep a heavy secret, either.

But absolutely nobody knew about him and Richie. Will balanced his time between the party and his boyfriend as well as he could to avoid suspicion, and when Richie would make jokes about fucking Mike, because they liked extremely alike, or giving Dustin a hickey, or leaving the arcade to make out with Will in the backseat of his car, nobody believed the absurdity and just laughed it off. Obviously he and Mike weren't fucking, and obviously he would never give Dustin a hickey, but...that night Richie and Will  _ did _ leave the arcade to swap spit in the backseat of the car. And nobody suspected a thing. Hiding their relationship was easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

Today, Will had woken up on the couch in Mike's basement after a movie night and sleepover. Lucas had to work, Mike was biking over to the house to see El, and he was going to hang out with Richie. Perfect.

As Will pedalled away from Mike's house and down Cornwallis, he felt his heart begin to race in his chest. Spending time with Richie was like ecstasy - he could be himself with nothing to hide, Richie would always keep him entertained and make him laugh so hard he nearly peed his pants, and don't even get him started on the cuddling and kissing. Whenever any of the guys used to talk about kissing and how they got the red marks on their neck, Will tended to drown out their voices. He didn't care about it, he didn't see the point, and he thought it was gross. 

But now, as he thought about climbing up on Richie's bed, getting comfortable in his arms, and pressing his lips against his chapped ones, a shiver of excitement tingled his spine. Will could never get enough of being in Richie's hold, any which way, and shoving tongues down each other's throats for  _ hours _ while they listened to music. It was his favourite thing to do.

Will pedalled down the road faster, standing up in order to catch more speed. Soon enough, he was flying down Cherry Oak street, past the steelworks, past the hospital, past Mr Clarke's house, and  _ finally _ riding into the driveway of the blue house with the biggest lawn on the street.

Richie's mother, Maggie, was sitting on the deck wearing a sunhat, nursing a drink in one hand, and holding a book in the other. As Will hopped off his bike and set it down on the lawn, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, Will! How are you doing?"

He waited until he was up the three steps on standing on the porch to respond.

"I'm good, thanks! Just came from a sleepover."

She nodded, "Yes, Richie said you were coming a little later than usual today..." Will was usually over first thing in the morning, and vice versa. Maggie turned her head as if she was looking for something, and then gently sighed after a few moments. "Do you know what time it is, dear?" 

Will looked down at the watch on his wrist before informing her that it was almost nine-thirty. She shook her head and let out a more audible sigh.

"Last time I checked, Richie's still sleeping. I haven't been out here too long, but he probably hasn't gotten up since. Why that boy stays up so late I haven't got a clue…" Maggie sipped her drink before looking up at Will again. "Go and wake him up, will you? Oh, I also made fresh iced tea. It's in the fridge, you can help yourself to it whenever you like." 

Will nodded, thanked her, and pushed open the front door. He was grateful to have a good relationship with Maggie. She was nice to him and treated him like her own son, much to Richie's displeasure. Richie always said that his mother likes Will more than him because she would always want the house clean so that  _ Will doesn't think we're pigs _ ! And she would make sure they had a nice dinner and breakfast when he slept over. But Will argued that it's just what moms do.

He was a bit warm and sticky from the bike ride over, and a cold glass of iced tea sounded heavenly right then, but he wanted to see Richie first. As Will made his way up the staircase, the numerous pieces from the board games in his backpack bounced up and down with each step he took. He had brought over  _ Operation  _ and _ Guess Who  _ for the two of them to play. Sure, board games could sometimes be boring, but it all depends on who you're playing with, and Richie could make anything fun with his humour.

Sure enough, Richie's bedroom door was shut. Will didn't want to just barge in, even if Richie was sleeping, because he didn't want him to jolt awake all moody and grumpy. He could also be changing or jerking off, or something. Lord only knows what he was about to encounter. Will knocked on the wood, not too loudly so he didn't agitate Richie, but loudly enough so you could hear it well. A few moments passed by and the house was still eerily silent, no rustling or moving coming from the other side of the door. Richie must be still sleeping. 

Without any further hesitation, Will twisted the doorknob and casually opened the door, only two steps into the room before he froze right in his tracks. He felt his face heating up  _ instantly _ , a burning sensation radiating from his cheeks becoming evident in mere seconds. His heart was hammering in his chest, quietly audible in his ears, and he was taking deep shaky breaths. 

Richie was still asleep alright, the knocking on his door did absolutely nothing to wake him. He was laying on his back, mouth slack as soft snores escaped his lips, completely unaware of Will's presence. Oh, he was also fucking  _ naked _ . 

His blanket had slipped off of his body, Will knew he tossed and turned in his sleep, and the only part it was covering was about three inches of his arm. Richie's bed faced the door, so if he dared to open his eyes he would instantly see Will's wide ones looking back at him. This also meant that his entire...private area...was on full display for Will to see, and no matter how much the voice inside of Will's head was telling him he was being pervy and weird for not turning and walking out, he couldn't look away.

Will's eyes were glued to Richie's soft pink cock, which was curving to lay against the top of his thigh. He was longer than Will and nearly the same size in girth, but his balls were bigger. They sagged a little bit, and Will could blame the humid weather for that, but then again, even with the weather, his own were more...plumper.

He remembers doing an inspection of  _ down there _ when he was about fifteen. Sitting on his bed after everyone had gone to sleep, pulling out a mirror and examining everything. What his balls looked like from every angle, what his asshole really looked like, and how much hair had actually grown down there. 

Will didn't masturbate all that much, though. It was really only when he needed to get rid of his annoying morning wood or when he was super bored. It felt good, but he didn't have anything to masturbate  _ to, _ so it was kind of pointless. It took forever for him to finish, and only a tiny load would gush out. It wasn't very rewarding.

Will's  _ true _ sexual awakening only happened a little while ago. He was a late bloomer, after all. Richie was known for making sexual innuendos constantly and for having a sexual-based humour, and having to hear Richie blabber about different ways to jerk off all the while having continual makeout sessions with him was causing some...thoughts to fester in Will's mind. He found himself lying awake one night, boxers tented and the slightest bit damp with pre-cum under his covers, thinking about nothing but Richie and  _ cock, cock, cock. _ Will wondered what Richie's looked like, how big it was, what Richie's face looked like when he stroked himself, when he came, and the whole nine yards. Soon enough, Will was touching himself, letting out quiet sighs before going silent as he came  _ hard _ all over himself. This time, there was a  _ shit ton  _ of cum, and it felt  _ so _ good to let out. That was the start of many nights where he'd think about Richie with a hand down his pants.

Will bit his lip as he found himself gazing at all of the dark hair below Richie's pelvis. Fuck, he had always wondered what exactly that trail of hair led to. If Richie was in swim trunks, just sleeping shirtless, or even changing, Will couldn't stop himself from glancing at the dark hair below Richie's belly button leading down to his dick. He'd even had a dream about it, waking up from a nap to wet underwear and sticky sheets. Now, the mystery was finally solved. Richie's cock was nested in dark brown kinky hair, as were his balls, matching up with the large tuft of armpit hair that was exposed since he was sleeping with one arm behind his head. Will hadn't expected his boyfriend to be so hairy since he had pasty white skin and relatively light arm and leg hair, but he thought it just made him even sexier. Fuck.

Gulping, Will still didn't make any movement to leave. He knew he couldn't stare for ten hours, but he wanted to bask in the sight of his attractive boyfriend completely nude for another minute or so. He'd been imagining what everything looked like for a while, so why not enjoy it? Now that Will knew what Richie's cock looked like  _ for real _ , he wanted to take him in his hand, feel the weight of it, cup his balls and gently play with them, and find out how Richie liked to touch himself. Jeez, when did Will get  _ this _ fucking gay?

It was undeniable that Will was extremely turned on because his own cock was twitching and had grown extremely hard. There was a bulge in his jorts, and he tore his eyes away from sleeping beauty to inspect the damage. He would definitely have to walk past Maggie and out to his bike with his backpack covering his front if he couldn't calm down. Would innocent bystanders in town see his huge boner if he rode home fast enough? 

Now that the realization of the situation hit him, Will decided he needed to get the fuck out of there. Richie could wake up and see that he was hard from staring at his exposed body, or worse, Maggie could come up and see her son spread eagle on his bed with his dick on full display and question what Will was doing just standing there before she would notice his bulge. 

Will shuddered at the thought of either of those happening and slowly backed out of Richie's bedroom. He was careful not to breathe too loud in case Richie randomly decided to wake up, although highly unlikely since a knock didn't do anything, and quietly shut the door. Will slumped against it, letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. Fuck, he was so aroused, his dick hard and aching in his shorts. This wasn't good. 

He rushed to the bathroom across the hall, carefully and quietly shutting the door. He _ could  _ shove his hand down his pants and go to town, try his best to cum in the toilet bowl, and then go knock super loud and wake Richie up properly, but he didn't want to. Above all, Will needed to cool his mind down. Seeing Richie today would be humiliating, even if the other didn't (he hoped) know about what had happened. Will also just witnessed the hottest sight he'd ever seen. He needed a proper masturbation session, and he knew it was going to be messy and didn't want to ejaculate all over the Tozier family bathroom tile.

In order to get past Maggie and get to his house without looking like a perverted weirdo, Will had to get himself down to at least a half chub. Then he could tuck himself into the waistband of his shorts and cover any remaining suspicion with his shirt. He would ride his bike fast enough to beat the devil and hope that nobody would pay any attention to him on the streets of town.

Gripping the cold porcelain sink with both hands, Will shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to figure something out to get himself down. He  _ could _ think about the upside-down and the mind flayer, but he didn't want to trigger an episode. It had to be something repulsive, though.

_ Alright...here goes nothing… _

Will forced himself to imagine walking through the front door of his house, only to witness Hopper's fat and greasy naked body on top of his mom, pounding into her on the couch while they both were screaming. El walked out from the dining room topless, her small breasts a blur since Will had never actually seen any before. She came up to him, innocently smiling, and whispered  _ Mike's out of town,  _ and put her hand on Will's crotch, giving him a squeeze over his jeans.

He jolted away from the sink, feeling his dick shrivelling up in record time and borderline dry heaving. Maybe he thought about  _ too many _ disturbing things and went a little overkill. However, he...wasn't hard anymore! Will let out a chuckle in disbelief and bewilderment. It actually worked. He would keep that trick in mind for future unpredictable situations, although now he wanted to bleach his brain.

Rushing out of the bathroom after tucking himself into the waistband of his shorts (just in case), he made his way down the stairs and out the front door. Of course…

"Going so soon?" 

Will turned to face Maggie's confused expression. "Uh…"  _ I just saw your son sleeping naked and seeing his dick made me horny so I need to go home and jerk off. See you later, Mrs Tozier!  _ "I brought a board game for me and Richie to play, but I forgot the actual board back at my house, so…" 

Maggie hummed in response before looking back down at her book. 

Picking up his bike from the lawn, Will slung a leg over and pedalled away as fast as he could. Who knows if he would get hard again at some point on the way home. He couldn't get the pictures of Richie out of his mind. 

He got on Cornwallis again and followed the road until he was dropping his bike down on the front lawn of his house and scrambling to get to the front door.

The only ones home were Mike and El, doing who knows what behind her shut bedroom door with sappy love songs blaring on her radio. Will couldn't believe Mike put up with all that Madonna and Cyndi Lauper crap when he could be listening to Metallica or Rush.

Will bolted to his room, a little self humiliated that he was so desperate to get off, but fuck, he just needed to  _ cum _ . To get this all over with...for now. 

When he leaned against his door, he let out a groan. His dick started twitching  _ immediately,  _ somehow recognizing that this was a place where it was finally going to receive the relief it craved and growing to full hardness.

He shut both of the curtains on the windows and brought his wooden desk chair over to act as a makeshift lock in order to keep unwanted visitors out of his room.

Will threw his shirt across his room, undid his belt, and shucked off his shorts and underwear before laying down on his bed. He took hold of his now aching cock and gave it a few tugs, letting out a whimper. A louder moan escaped his lips as he used his other hand to cup his balls. Will instantly shut his mouth. He couldn't keep letting out unbashful moans and whimpers when he wasn't the only one home. El's music was quite loud but it was still a high risk of them hearing him. This just wouldn't do. 

He rolled off of his bed and made his way to the closet. Sifting through the week's dirty laundry, Will picked up one of his white socks and set it on the shelf above his pillow. He gripped his bed frame from the end and pulled it away from the wall so it was in the middle of his room and wasn't making contact with anything. 

Flopping stomach first onto his bed, Will grabbed his pillow and shoved his face into it, beginning to hump the mattress whilst picturing the sight of Richie from earlier. He started out slow, cock gently rubbing against the sheets, before picking up speed and thrusting his hips in a steady rhythm. Will was letting out strings of moans into the pillow, praying that he wasn't being too loud. 

He wondered what Richie's big cock would look like when it was erect, and  _ what  _ could make him erect. Did Richie get off to thoughts of Will's naked body?  _ His _ cock? Oh  _ fuck _ . Will rose up on his knees, ass sticking up in the air so that he had access to stroke himself for a few moments. Will groaned and shuddered as he ran his thumb over the wet and angry red tip of his cock before reaching back and giving his balls a few good squeezes. Did Richie like having his balls touched? Would he let Will touch them one day? 

Will cursed into the pillow, feeling the heat radiating from his cheeks. He resumed his previous position, this time spreading his legs a little farther and rutting faster. The friction felt so  _ good _ on his poor cock. He poked his head up in order to breathe, and he could just barely hear himself panting along with the creaking of his bed overtop of the music.

Mike and El were probably making out, while Will was in the next room humping his bed like some animal in heat because he saw a cock (that wasn't his own) for the first time today. Well, a manly, fully matured, bushy one. Not Dustin's tic tac at a sleepover in fifth grade.

Will ground his hips down hard and fast as he pictured Richie moaning, asking Will to come help with a  _ problem _ that  _ he _ caused, and calling him  _ baby _ over and over again, all while stroking himself. Will loved it when Richie called him baby, and a wave of arousal washed over him at the thought of him saying it with a deep and aroused voice. He figured pre-cum was smearing all over his sheets at this point. But how much pre-cum did Richie have? Was there none? Barely any? Did it steadily ooze out? 

Droplets of sweat began to roll down Will's thighs, calves, and forehead. He was still panting and humping erratically, balls beginning to feel swollen and tight. Fuck, he needed to cum so bad.

He adjusted the pillow so that his mouth was covered but his nose stuck out to breathe and stretched his arms out to grab hold of the edge of the mattress. Will sucked in a deep breath before rutting obscenely hard and fast against the sheets, eyebrows furrowed as he repetitively whimpered into the pillow. He could feel the knot in his stomach making its presence more noticeable, and moments later his legs were quivering, his body so close to getting the release it desperately needed.

Will abruptly stopped his movements to wobble out of bed to retrieve the sock he had left on his shelf. He quickly crawled back into bed, placing his cock inside the cotton opening and manoeuvring it so that it covered over half of him. He didn't need sticky sheets today. Retreating back laying on his stomach and pressing most of his face into the pillow, Will got back into his rhythm of humping. 

But that didn't last long. His movements became sloppy and he didn't give a fuck anymore. Will only cared about finishing. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter and his legs were back to shaking, orgasm rapidly approaching. He couldn't stop moaning, thinking once again about Richie's cock. He imagined watching Richie twist his hand and stroke himself while he fondled his balls for him before Richie would tell him  _ oh baby, fuck, Will, you're gonna make me cum  _ and shooting his load all over his bare stomach with a moan. 

With a strangled cry, Will gave one last big thrust before he was coming, letting out a pornographic moan into the pillow as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs quivered. It seemed to go on forever, hot spurts of cum continuing to spill into the sock as he kept moaning. But moments later, his body relaxed into the mattress, heart hammering in his chest. His cheeks were on fire, and he was heavily panting. That was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had.

Will relaxed and tried to catch his breath for a few moments before he made any move to get up. He pulled off the gross sock and threw it onto the floor, telling himself to wash it out as soon as he was ready to put some clothes on and get in the shower. It wasn't even noon yet. 

He was still buck naked in bed when he heard the familiar static voice of his boyfriend coming from the walkie talkie in his backpack that had been discarded on the floor. 

"Yo! Will! When are you coming back? Over." There was a silence before his voice returned. "I know you can hear me, dipshit, over."

Will's legs were like jello as he walked over to his bag, unzipping it and taking the device out.

"Sorry, but I can't, " He replied as he got back into bed. "My mom just hit me with all this shit I gotta do when I came home, over."

_ Yeah...that's definitely why… _

"I don't believe it for a second, over," Richie replied.

Will rolled his eyes. How was he going to get out of this? Just as he was about to press the button to speak, Richie piped up again.

"Actually, not over," He started, "A little birdie, my dearest mother, told me you came over today with board games or what the fuck ever. She said you went into my room to wake me up but then came out a few minutes later in a big fucking rush to get the board game pieces you forgot at home…" 

Will did not like where this was going.

"That sound familiar, Willy Wonka? Over."

Oh fuck Will's life. Fuck it. Fuck it all. How on earth did Richie always seem to know  _ everything _ ? He had to play this off good.

"I wasn't in a rush, over," Will calmly replied. Hopefully Richie believed him.

"So if there was no rush to get the pieces, why did you leave so fast? So sudden? So quick? Without waking me up as my mommy instructed you to?" Richie comically gasped before smirking. "Is it because...no! It couldn't be because you saw me  _ naked _ , was it?" He paused. "Over."

Will gulped, completely frozen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days. TWO DAYS. I have a gazillion other wips and this just spewed out of me. Happy birthday to me. 
> 
> Anyways, was it descriptive enough for you? Can you picture what Richie's dick looks like or do I need to explain it some more LMFAO I was way too into this you can tell and I used cock way too many times
> 
> But horny Will :( I'll never get enough...
> 
> Let me know if you guys would read any of my garbage ryers sex fics that are sitting there waiting to be finished?
> 
> Or if I should make a part two? Hehe I kinda want to
> 
> Title taken from the song "The Heat is On" by Glenn Frey


End file.
